


Can I Pet Your Dog?

by ParaducksSpace



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: “Opal! Hey Opal, it’s me again!” Bullseye called as he began climbing the rickety stairs. He heard the metal above him shift before a response.“Did you bring your dog again?” Opal responded. Bullseye heard the excited anxiousness in her voice, making him smile.“Yeah, I did.” Bullseye called up, sending Dogmeat up ahead of him.





	Can I Pet Your Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write really short fluff bc I'm trying to work through some stuff

Bullseye sighed as he sat down at the small outpost. He saw the Railroad symbol and immediately whistled for Dogmeat as he began jogging towards the small back alley. Weaving through the traps and tripwires was easy enough, but Bullseye made sure to announce himself to the trader stationed at this post. 

“Opal! Hey Opal, it’s me again!” Bullseye called as he began climbing the rickety stairs. He heard the metal above him shift before a response. 

“Did you bring your dog again?” Opal responded. Bullseye heard the excited anxiousness in her voice, making him smile. 

“Yeah, I did.” Bullseye called up, sending Dogmeat up ahead of him. 

He listened as the two had their meeting, soft bark and small baby-talk and a few lick based squeals. As Bullseye finally made his way to the top, he found Dogmeat sitting in Opal’s lap, grin plastered on her face. 

“I’m glad you two get along so well. What do you have to sell today Opal?” 

“I’ve got some good pieces out here if you’re looking to buy.” She grinned, pulling out a box full of her wares.

“Hey can you check something for me?” Bullseye asked, reaching for the holotape in his pocket. “Do you have a Geiger Counter?” 

“Nah, mine’s in the shop.” Opal gave a small chuckle. “Keep your intel. He should be here in just a minute. Take a seat. Do you want some water?” 

Bullseye raised a hand to wave off her concerns, letting himself fall back onto her couch. Dogmeat obediently sat between his legs. 

“Lemme see some of your guns while we wait. I love your craftsmanship.” 

The two swapped stories and tips until they heard a quiet set of footsteps making their way up the stairs. Bullseye looked over to see the stiff, black pompadour between the railing. 

“Opal! If you would’ve told me it was him, I could’ve just gone back to HQ!” Bullseye laughed. “Deacon, move faster!”

“I didn’t know it’d be him. Plus, I just love your dog.” Opal said, giving Dogmeat a scratch behind the ears.

Dogmeat gave a small bark in response. 

The footfalls on the stairs stayed at their same pace, but the wide smile on Deacon’s face as he caught eyes with Dogmeat broke the unknown facade. 

“Buddy!” He called, surging forwards to scratch Dogmeat under the chin. 

“I guess I should bring Dogmeat with me all the time.” Bullseye laughed. “Hey, Deek, here’s your intel,” He slipped the holotape into Deacon’s pocket. “but I probably won't leave until you do.” 

Deacon completely ignored him, completely focused on giving Dogmeat the best pets this side of the apocalypse. 

“Yeah, yeah, intel, whatever. Dez says hi, that your next mission is at HQ, ‘Deacon, don’t get distracted’, I am your sword and your shield or whatever. We can walk back together, right?” Deacon had his face pressed completely into Dogmeat’s fur. 

“Sure, dude.” Bullseye laughed. “Whatever makes you happy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this  
> please hmu at @paraducksspace on Tumblr I'm so lonely


End file.
